The present invention relates to tables, and in particular, to a foldable table leg for use in combination with a tabletop. The foldable table leg permits a table to collapse into a position suitable for storage. The invention provides a folding table leg that is durable yet light-weight. While the invention is described in particular detail with respect to its use in combination with a tabletop, those skilled in the art will recognize the wider applicability of the invention disclosed hereinafter.
Folding tables are well known in the art, including the folding table of our U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,777. Folding tables are commonly used in environments where furniture is actively arranged and frequently placed in storage. For example, in corporate settings, different events require varied organization of tables. Certain events demand arranging several tables in a short period of time. Using heavy tables in settings involving substantial rearrangement is awkward and cumbersome. Nevertheless, heavy tables provide durability and therefore are frequently selected over light-weight tables.
Most of the sturdy folding tables in the prior art use heavy materials to form the individual table parts. Unfortunately, using these materials results in tables that are weighty, difficult to move, complex to set up and sometimes unattractive in appearance.